


Car Wash - Sebastian Stan Imagine

by captainofherheart



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sebastian Stan Fluff, sebastian stan sexy, sebastian stan x reader insert, sebastian stan x you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: You get lost in a fantasy as you watch Sebastian Stan outside washing his car while you sip your coffee in the kitchen





	Car Wash - Sebastian Stan Imagine

It was a gorgeous Sunday morning with the sun shining bright as you sat down at your kitchen table with a cup of coffee to start your day.  It was late, but you didn’t get to sleep in very often and had taken full advantage of it.

Deciding to people watch, you scanned the area as you took your first sip and instantly froze.  There was Sebastian, washing his car. He was dressed in a pair of old, worn ripped jeans and a white cotton tank top, which was wet and see through in several spots and clinging to his muscles.  Your coffee went down in a hard gulp.

You left the table and stood at the window instead, watching him as he worked and enjoying the view from every angle.  He was close enough that you could see the veins popping out in his arms. You allowed yourself to fantasize a little, pictured yourself going out there and teasing him with a wet t-shirt of your own.  Imagined what it would be like if you pulled that shirt off of him and got your hands on those washboard abs, let him take your top off and soap up your breasts, instead of soaping up the car. Imagined the feel of the cold water making your nipples as hard as you could see his were right now.  

You took another sip of coffee, finding it cold.  Just how long had you been lost in that daydream? Apparently, long enough that he was now in the final stages of hosing down the car.  

Sebastian looked towards your window, smiling at you he finished the last spot.  You opened the window and leaned into it, returning the smile. 

He walked towards you, coiling the hose and walking past the window on his way to hang it on the side of the house.  “Good morning, babe. Enjoying the view?” 

Leaning forward a bit, putting your own assets on display for his viewing pleasure, you assured him, “You know I am.”  

Seb reached the window and you gave him a kiss, loving the masculine smell of him and the way the sweat and water was making his skin glisten.  

“You’re all wet, Sebby.” you said softly, brushing his hair off his forehead.  Changing to a sexy, low voice you added, “Why don’t you come inside and see what else you got all wet.”

He gave you a look that could have set off the smoke alarm as he whipped off his tank top, thrust it under his arm, and walked with purpose towards the front door to claim his reward for a job well done. 


End file.
